Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep '''(ニャルラトテプ, Nyaruratotepu')' (a.k.a. '''Nyarl or The Crawling Chaos) is an antagonist and a recurrent character in Housamo (Tokyo Afterschool Summoners), acting as a villain in Chapter 4 — Missionaries. Nyarlathotep is an anthropomorphic hyena who likes messing with people’s feelings, as shown during Chapter 4. According to Nyarl, his actions are only due to his desire (almost a necessity) to make the game fun, even if it means killing people. Although having this behavior, Nyarl likes giving advice, and, somehow, helping people with their personal lives and problems, which makes his personality hard to understand. Nyarlathotep also shows himself very interested in Azathoth, sometimes being jealous by seeing Azathoth along with Arc and playing with her. This necessity for being noticed by Azathoth is seen in almost every Old One (especially in his brother, Yog-Sothoth) and, in Nyarl’s case, is the reason behind some of his deeds, once Azathoth, to Nyarl’s mind, is as precious as Gabriel to Managarmr, often referring to Azathoth as his “pop star”. Description In The Game 3 Stars “An elusive Transient from another world with the black fur of a hyena. He's a popular DJ hired to play in nightclubs all over Tokyo. This mysterious man travels from guild to guild, including the 3 top guilds of Ikebukuro, Roppongi, and Aoyama, always claiming that the game should be more fun. His influence is so great that the power balance of the three top guilds of Tokyo can greatly shift around him”''https://wiki.housamo.xyz/Nyarlathotep#transient0 ''4 Stars “The small box detailed with a blasphemous design that he carries in hand contains a piece of stone that gives off a dark glow and can bend and warp space just as he, himself, is a being full of contradictions. Never has he shown respect toward the master that he supposedly serves but as a result, anyone who can retain their sanity despite his efforts will earn his affection.” Appearance Nyarlathotep is an anthropomorphic hyena with black fur and long neon green hair. His tail is long and although it looks like a normal tail at first, it reveals to be a kind of junction of several distort arms and hands (or claws). Nyarl is muscular, though his white t-shirt makes him look chubby. He is not tall, but nor small, being 5’5” feet tall. His eyes are green, his nails are black and he has red marks in his face that grow and glow according to the amount of power that he is using at the moment. Comparing to other “animal” characters, Nyarlathotep isn’t so furry, having the most of his fur on his face. Personality Nyarlathotep’s personality is hard to determine, once he doesn’t let his thoughts and wills clear enough. In general, Nyarlathotep is an energetic and cheerful person who has a spontaneous and unpredictable behavior. His deeds would be considered carefree by the way he talks and acts, if he wasn’t extremely intelligent and cunning, planning two great disasters against his guild, during Chapter 4 and 7. Moreover, Nyarl is very manipulative and also can change the guilds’ hierarchy with only his words, as said in his description in the game. His manipulation skills can be seen during Chapter 4, where Managarmr stays almost totally under control of his words. However, despite his horrible acts, Nyarl has a “freedom philosophy”, arguing that everyone should be able to do what they want to do, hating any restriction or rules on freedom itself. This explains why Nyarl doesn’t like Zabaniya’s way of living since he is so addicted to rules that punishes himself for no significant reason. Nyarl’s manner of speech is rich in slang and curse, which makes him sound very informal and sometimes very rude. He also uses meaningless metaphors to express himself, making very difficult to understand what he is trying to say or to understand his intentions: Sacred Artifact & Powers Nyarlathotep’s Sacred Artifact is a green crystal said to emit a dark glow which can distort the space. It lays inside a strange reddish box that seems to be made by the same material of Azathoth’s throne and Tsathoggua’s jar. By being an Old One, Nyarlathotep has abilities that most people don’t, like using his Sacred Artifact even being outside a Battle Zone or “cloning” himself (which, as Tsathoggua said, is nothing more than a “bug” in time and space, allowing Nyarl to be at multiple points at once; it is also said that the clones are parts of Nyarlathotep’s actual body, which might mean that every time Nyarl creates a new clone, he is using a part of his actual body, that may be his tail). Since there’s nothing clear enough to talk about Nyarl’s force within combat, Nyarl’s true potential still unknown, although he seems to be really powerful thanks to his ability to clone himself and “use” his clones to attack with the same amount of power of his, as shown in Chapter 7. As the most of the Old Ones, Nyarlathotep has the power of teleportation and other powers that is common in his world, however, due to his Sacred Artifact, he can link his homeworld to Tokyo as seen in Chapter 4, which he “created” an underground prison to contain Arsalan and Gabriel, don’t allowing them to escape until everything was going as he planned. Background Nyarlathotep is a transient who came from the world of the Old Ones. Created by Azathoth, and as other Old Ones, Nyarlathotep shows loyalty to him, but not being as extreme as his siblings. Chapter 4 — Missionaries Path of Thorns Even before Chapter 4 starts, Nyarlathotep was acting behind the scenes, kidnapping Arsalan and destabilizing the Missionaries, making Maria to be in charge of the guild until Arsalan shows up, which made the angel transients, specially Zabaniya, to disprove the new leardership, acting by his own and leading the Eden transients. Zabaniya, however, went obsessed with finding Arsalan, starting to blame Maria for Arsalan’s sudden disappearance, which only made the situation worse. And then, an inner war was starting in Aoyama Missionaries, and knowing this, the Tycoons were getting prepared to attack Aoyama. Once the war has been already set, one of the Nyarl’s objectives has been completed. The next step, then, would be a lot simpler: messing with Managarmr’s feelings. Nyarlathotep knew Managarmr was a sensible and manipulable person if Gabriel was involved, so all he had to do was mold his thoughts a little, and he did it. With Managarmr as his “partner”, and being the DJ of Gabriel’s show, everything was set up perfectly and going straight to “Missionaries’ Checkmate”, hence, the Ragnarökhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ragnarök. Those Who Live Lies While singing, Gabriel has been caught off guard, being kidnapped by Managarmr, which initiated a pandemonium in the show. Managarmr, despite believing that he was acting on his own, was being under control of Nyarl’s words, even showing knowledge about his deeds and knowing that he shouldn’t do that. His fault, as he continued that madness, was getting bigger, since he had to fight against his friends and kidnap his beloved one. Even though, he continued as Nyarl’s assisted him, leading Gabriel to a prison in Aoyama Cemetery created by Nyarl. This happening just made the relationship between Zabaniya and Maria to get worse, with Zabaniya blaming her for betraying her guild and plotting to kidnap Gabriel, according to him, not only due to her close relationship with Managarmr, but also thanks to the information she isn’t the real Maria. Subsequently, with all the Missionaries’ inner conflicts, the Tycoons took the chance to attack Aoyama and take it. Without Arsalan and Gabriel to fight for the Missionaries, Ophion and Hakumen easily made their way to Aoyama Cemetery, where soon would occur an exception. Escape From the Underground Graveyard As the tensions got more troubling, the Summoners, along with Maria tried to manage Gabriel and Arsalan’s rescue, initiating a final fight against Nyarlathotep and Managarmr, while Kengo was fighting against Zabaniya to distract him, and the Tycoons were marching to the cemetery. After the fight, even very wounded, Maria tried to help Managarmr both with her actions and with her words. Her indulgence helped Managarmr realizing how wrong he was, making him cry as Maria died. Nyarlathotep, then, showed up while everyone was sad about Maria, teasing more and more until Ryota tells him to shut up. His anger and will to save Maria helped him to awake his Sacred Artifact’s full potential, involving Maria with light and healing her wounds, saving her from death, finally, rescuing Arsalan and Gabriel. Blazing Path The perfect timing between Ryota’s awakening and the arriving of Ophion in Aoyama Cemetery was just what Nyarl wanted, but when everyone realized it, it was too late. At the moment Zabaniya started to fight against Ophion’s army, Ryota hurried up and tried to help with his healing powers, however, the conflicting of their Sacred Artifacts created an exception and corrupted Zabaniya. Seeing the danger, Ophion retreated as Aoyama guild members started fighting against the undead with the leadership of Arsalan and the support of the Summoners. During the mess, Nyarlathotep watched Zabaniya suffer by his own power just to have a miserable and painful end. Surprisingly, even though enjoying all the chaos, Nyarl assists the Protagonist to achieve Zabaniya’s location, and then, save him from his doom. New Guild After saving Zabaniya, it was time to stop the exception. Nyarl, however, satisfied, decided to help to end the mess he started once for all. Since everything was over, Nyarl left and a new guild has been created, the Summoners. Event — Seaside Summer School with You Chapter 7 — Genociders (Prelude) An Alliance of Guilds During Genociders’ invasion in Ikebukuro Guild, Nyarlathotep supported them by distracting the Aoyama Missionaries, making the way for the Shadows easier within the Aoyama guild. The chaos set in the guild was a satisfaction for Nyarlathotep, however, knowing that his happiness would never be seen by Azathoth or that Azathoth could never notice him, at some point, this happiness was frustrating. Maria, however, knew this attack only would be possible if it was done by someone within the guild, which knew how to enter and exit it, and so, she ended up discussing with Nyarl, the main suspect. Even knowing that it would be dangerous, Maria trusted Nyarl wouldn’t do anything bad to her, in spite of his cunning behavior. During their conversation, Maria was able to see (and feel) how frustrated Nyarl was and how desperate he was to get Azathoth happy enough to him to at least notice Nyarl. This necessity to be noticed by his creator even made Nyarl follow orders from another person, in this case, Babalon, and by that Maria knew that, despite doing horrible thing to everybody, Nyarl was still able to feel love. Dream’s End Event — Valentine’s Extravaganza! Chapter 8 — Genociders Game on Repeat Who Surpasses Eternal Sleep Beyond the Overlapping Ends Chapter 9 — System of Karma Seaside Fashionista Gameplay Overview Nyarlathotep is a Tank and a Debuffer who, differently of the most characters with his weapon type (4 stars variant), usually stays in the front lines due to his skills’ activation requirements, having to take or deal damage to do them to work. Nyarl is great at crowd control and taking fewer damage amounts even being attacked with some frequency, thus, this with the Limit buff and a proper team, ables Nyarlathotep to deal surreal amounts of damage; depending on his attack (if it’s been seeded or not) he can deal more or less 30 thousand of damage per attack. Making a Proper Team With many options of gameplay role, Nyarlathotep is a strong card to have in your team due to his ability to assume the place of many kinds of cards, and, with a well-made team, Nyarlathotep can be almost invincible. The ideal team, however, it’s a team where Nyarl is the leader, acting as a Tank or a Bruiser, and where he can be supported and deal the largest amount of damage he can. Nyarlathotep as Main Member When acting as the leader (or the main member of your team), the ideal is Nyarlathotep to have a support which can give him both protection and CP. Beside him is also good having someone who can give him damage buffs or even healers, knowing he will take much damage to activate his skills. Be aware, though, that Nyarl’s defense skills will only activate after his movements, which means the support members can’t move, otherwise Nyarlathotep’ll be unable to use his defense skills, and then die easily. Nyarlathotep as a Tank Having great defensive potential, one of Nyarlathotep’s functions in your team is as a Tank. His damage reduction plus his debuffs that reduce enemies’ damage make the most of the damage he would take be almost null, and since he is taking damage to activate his Fear, which is Nyarl’s main attribute, it is important to him to have some defensive skills. Nyarlathotep also has a (not so small) chance to activate his Evasion, reducing the damage taken by literally 100 or less. Knowing this, you should keep in mind that attacking the biggest number of enemies and moving Nyarlathotep whenever possible is indispensable to a good result in your battle. Nyarlathotep as a Bruiser Another function in your team Nyarlathotep can exert is as a Bruiser, dealing explosive AOE damage and clearing phases very quickly, even though to be able to do this, as in every role he can be, Nyarl has to move himself and take damage. In moving Nyarlathotep, you will be activating his Limit (if you have done the Blink Jumper + skill quest), which is a powerful skill that increases your damage according to your missing health percentage, and in taking damage, you will both increase Nyarlathotep’s Limit damage and deal bonus damage to enemies that had hit Nyarlathotep thanks to Nyarlathotep’s Fear skill that ables him to deal bonus damage to enemies with fear. Combining these two skills, you will be able to do a hit-kill move, ending the phase in no time. Nyarlathotep as a Debuffer Naturally, Nyarlathotep is a Debuffer, which means he is superb doing his job. With all Nyarlathotep’s debuffs being activated after taking damage, it is important (as always) to have Nyarl in front lines. Nyarlathotep can both reduce enemies’ CP and their damage, making them useless during debuff’s duration, since, when afraid, enemies can’t move nor use skills related to movements, enabling Nyarl to get off from enemies’ attack range while dealing them damage. Plot Appearances Act I — The Old Ones and the Destined Losers * Chapter 4 — Missionaries — City of Dogma (Debut) * Chapter 5 — Tycoons (Prelude) — Den of Risk and Intrigue (Mentioned only) * Event — Seaside Summer School with You * Chapter 6 — Tycoons — Invasion of the Rappongi Guild (Mentioned only) * Chapter 7 — Genociders (Prelude) — Memories Encroaching * Event — Valentine’s Extravaganza! * Chapter 8 — Clash! Genociders! Act II — TBC * Chapter 9 — System of Karma (Dungeon Quests) * Event — Seaside Fashionista Trivia * Nyarlathotep has been inspired by the Lovecraftian Stories’ character, Nyarlathotep, one of the most recurrent characters of his stories.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nyarlathotep * It is said, during Chapter 7, Yog-Sothoth has siblings, which probably confirms that Nyarlathotep and every Old One that has been created by Azathoth are siblings. * It’s possible to see, during the plot, that Nyarlathotep is nicer with Christine than with anyone else, which probably indicates love interest on her or great respect. * After Chapter 4, it is noticeable the hatred for Nyarlathotep that Managarmr has gained, which was especially shown in Chapter 7, where Managarmr was just waiting for Maria’s orders to kill Nyarlathotep without hesitate. * Alike other Old Ones, Nyarlathotep can use his Sacred Artifact without a Battle Zone. * Even having been kidnapped by Nyarlathotep a lot of times, Arsalan hasn’t got mad at Nyarl at all, which also happened when the Shadows were attacking Aoyama, where Nyarl has been forgiven by Maria. These indulging acts show the true nature of Aoyama Missionaries, where love means more than what has been done. * According to Nyarl, he puts his heart and soul into his work. * Only in Tokyo, there’s a thousand of Nyarlathoteps. Bibliography & References Category:Tank Category:Debuffer Category:Aoyama Missionaries Category:Genociders Category:Old Ones Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bruiser